


Chapped Thighs

by amyracecar



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, basically i got inspired ok, bearded sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyracecar/pseuds/amyracecar
Summary: Honestly this is pure smut inspired by Sebastian Stan's bearded instagram pic. Enjoy.





	Chapped Thighs

A note pinned to a dress on the bed; that was the surprise. An hour earlier, Sebastian had texted her simply, "I have a surprise when you get home." She slid her tongue over her lower lip at the words on the note and the flashy outfit. Heels were set neatly by a short, tight dress that she would never have chosen for herself, and an entirely impractical bra lay glittering with metallic lace next to it. 

_Wear these items and only these items. Meet me at the filming location at 8._

Heart thudding in her chest, she carefully set her bag down and reached out to stroke the silky material of the dress. Sebastian was often spontaneous, but rarely this mysterious. Taking a deep breath, she began to strip off her work clothes. Whatever he had planned, she was going to chase this mystery as fast as that tiny dress would let her.

Trading her pragmatic white bra for the flashy one he'd left for her, she took a moment to ponder that lack of underwear. Seb must've forgot those in his rush of excitement over the bra. She opened a drawer and found the best match she could from her nicer stash of panties and slid them on. Turning to the dress, she bit her lip. 

Tight and short was not her usual style. Showing off her body was not at all her forte, but she knew that Seb relished every inch of her, and so if he wanted her in this dress, well... ok, she was going to wear the dress. She trusted Seb above all else. Running a hand over the silky material once more, she lifted the dress and pulled it on, smoothing it over her ass. She refused to check the mirror as she slipped her feet into the heels and tousled her hair. 

Taking a deep breath, she headed for the car, hoping to hell that she looked as hot as that dress made her feel. 

*

Sebastian stepped out of his trailer to find her nervously approaching. His eyes devoured the lush curves of her body encased in the dress he'd laid out for her. A smile stretched his lips as he watched her blush, knowing that she would never fully accept just how sexy he found her. She always said that she was no beautiful Hollywood actress, but in Seb's world those were a dime a dozen. Boring. But her... she was soft, sweet, as tender as a peach warmed in the sun. 

And good god did he want to devour every inch of her.

He hopped from the trailer, grinning and sauntered to her, snaking an arm around to pull her into a swift but heartfelt kiss. As he pulled away, he traveled a hand down the back of her dress, and pulled a frown as he felt pantylines under it. 

“What is this?” he questioned, flicking at the band of the panties through the light material. “I did not leave any of these out for you.”

Her cheeks flamed in realization and she stammered, “I... thought you forgot?”

Seb laughed, then buried his face in the crook of her neck, chafing at the sensitive spot where it met her shoulders with his beard and his lips, then rumbled in her ear, “Go take them off and bring them to me.”

He felt her shuddering intake of air as she pulled away and breathlessly admonished, “Seb, this is awfully short.”

Tilting his head and giving her a challenging lift of his eyebrow, he trailed a finger along the edge of the hem, repeating slowly, “Take. Them. Off.”

She swallowed, her breathing heavy, and then she nodded sharply and stepped into the trailer. Seb was of half a mind to follow her, but he had plans and didn't want to ruin them by fucking her in his trailer for the rest of the night. 

Before he could second guess that decision, Mackie called his name and jogged over, laughing about a particularly spectacular bit of clumsiness Seb had displayed earlier in the day. Pounding Mackie on the shoulder in greeting, he replied, “Sorry dude, I can't hang out and listen to you mock me. I've got a hot date.”

“Oh really?” Mackie asked, feigning awe, “You got your girl to be seen in public with you?”

Before Seb could snap back, The door to the trailer opened and he turned to see the love of his life dangling a pair of lacy panties from her finger. As soon as she saw Anthony she flushed and dropped them, slamming the door shut. Mackie's laugh echoed from far away as Seb's entire being was focused on the woman in his trailer wearing the hottest dress he'd ever seen with a half foot of fabric covering her bare sex. 

“Ok, I'm gonna leave you two to it on that note,” Mackie chuckled, finally calming and patting Seb's shoulder. 

He turned and left, and Seb felt his feet moving, propelling him forward. He wasn't going to fuck her in the trailer. That was passe. Been there done that. He opened the door. He wasn't going to fuck her. Really. He wasn't. 

*

She jumped as the door opened and let out a sigh of relief as she saw it was just Seb. But that relief only lasted a minute as he strode forward and pulled her into a dizzy kiss. Before she knew what was happening he had lifted her onto the counter and spread her legs, hiking the small skirt up and baring her to the world. 

Modesty had no time to take hold as he dropped to his knees, gripping her thighs tightly and feverishly devouring her inner thighs with kisses. Her head tipped back and she cried out his name, knocking everything off the counter in her scramble for purchase. Finally she settled one hand on the microwave and the other tangled into Seb's hair as he nipped the crease of her thigh and the wiry velvet of his beard rubbed against her swollen, needy opening. 

A moment later she tipped back, crying out harder as his tongue slipped past her lips, sliding across her opening and delving in as his beard and mustache chafed at her skin, rubbing deliciously at her clit and mound as his tongue did a devilish dance inside her. The trailer trembled with their combined fever, him building her quickly to a panting, quivering, begging mess. 

Just as she felt the first pulse of orgasm rock her body, his finger slipped inside her and his mouth latched around her clit. Pleasure rode her in waves as she clenched around his finger, grinding herself into his velvety mouth. Slowly he worked every bit of satisfaction from her, until she fell limp, gasping for air. 

*

Seb stood slowly, his eyes feasting on the beauty before him, his cock testing the barricade of his pants. He wanted so badly to rip them open, draw out his length, and bury it into her until he'd filled her to overflowing with his seed, but he took a controlled breath instead, wanting to bring his plans to fruition. This could wait. Not for too long, begged his weeping dick. But for a little bit. He leaned in to place a tender kiss on her swollen lips, then pulled her to her wobbly feet and smoothed the skirt back down over her still wet sex. 

“Let me clean up. Go wait in the car,” he rumbled, his voice as thick as the length in his pants begging to burst. 

She looked up at him in a daze and he chuckled roughly, patting her ass and giving her a tiny push towards the door. As she finally nodded, seeing the promise of more later in his eyes, she tottered to the door. He let a breath out as she stepped down and he caught a glimpse of her reddened, glistening inner thighs. 

“Later,” he told himself, as he reached for the wiped the makeup artist used to take off his effects makeup. “Later I'll finish this.”

* 

She sat in the car, her body still humming with the ghost of Seb's tongue inside her. She shifted, unable to even question what else might lay ahead of her that night. Gently she shifted, feeling her folds slip against themselves, still wet from his mouth. If this is how he would react, she was never wearing panties again.

The door opened, breaking her reverie. Seb sat, giving her a long, hungry look, then leaning over to kiss her slowly. When he broke the kiss, she felt the dampness between her legs growing and she asked, “So where to now?”

He gave her a smile and responded, “I think we need a little night out.”

As he started the car and his fingers began to trail up and down her inner thigh, her ability to question him fled and she replied, “Yeah, I think maybe we do.”

*

Sebastian drove, trying to focus on the road, but distracted by the warm flesh under his fingers and the small, hot hand of his girlfriend inching up his thigh. Fuck, he needed her, but he wasn't going to let her distract him from this. Not again, at least. 

Finally, he stopped the car in front of a small, dim club. Seb smiled as she recognized the place. Their first date had started disastrously. Wanting to impress her, he'd taken her to a swanky restaurant and the latest dance club. He'd worried at the restaurant that she'd been nervous, but as he had led her into the booming night club he had realized his mistake. She didn't want to go out and flaunt herself. She didn't want to wear him like arm candy for the world to see. She was uncomfortable in the spotlight and the hustle and bustle of fame. She just … liked him. Wanted to go on a date with him. That was when he'd made the first totter of the the long dive into love with her. 

So he had grabbed her hand, dragged her from the stupid land of neon and drugs, and taken her to this place. It was a small, quiet dive with smokey air and old rock playing on the jukebox. They'd taken a booth and sat talking for hours. It was that night that she had seen him under the veneer of what he wore daily for the world and as they'd danced happily on the empty dance floor while the regulars looked on at them indulgently smiling that they had both known that this was something special. 

So as he hopped out of the car and opened the door for her, she laughed, and stepped out, leaning up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his smiling lips. He hoped that the rest of the night would go as perfectly. 

They walked in and the bartender waved at them as they took the same booth in the corner, the regulars going about their own conversations or silently nursing drinks, lost in thought. Seb met her eyes as the bartender nodded at a girl to bring them their drinks. 

“You look so beautiful tonight,” he murmured as he watched her take a sip, the girl walking away. 

She blushed and his pants were once again at war with his cock. Not now, just a little bit more, he still had one last thing to do before he could give way to his need and fuck her senseless. He reached across the table, meeting her eyes as his thumb swiped across her lower lip. He had to say it. They hadn't said it yet. It had been a couple months since they'd first sat in that booth together. He knew in that time they'd both come to feel it but they hadn't said it. So he gathered his courage.

But then she immediately scattered his thoughts to the wind as she trailed her fingers over his wrist and opened her mouth to draw the thumb at her lips into her mouth, teasingly sucking at it, flicking her tongue over the pad as she met his eyes in challenge. He huffed out a whispered curse, his dick jerking and weeping as she slid the thumb slowly from between her carmine lips and then pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand. 

No. Nope. He couldn't wait. 

“Fuck,” he grit out, and his control evaporated as he quickly stood, taking her by the wrist and dragging her from the booth. 

She squeaked and hurried behind him as he dragged her to the dark hallway that led to the hazy, dark wood paneled bathroom. Wits lost to the thrumming demand of the turgid length tenting his pants, Seb dragged her into the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind them. His sole lucid moment found him locking the door before he spun and grabbed her, pinning her against the door as his thigh slid between her legs, his mouth on hers, moving in a deep, heated kiss, his cock thrusting against her hip through the damnable fabric. 

Her fingers tangled in his hair and a moan rumbled in his chest as she began to ride his thigh, her skirt hiking up as they writhed against each other. His mouth worked its way down to her neck, and he savored the taste of her and her soft cries as he nipped and kissed and sucked at every sensitive area he found, giving her no reprieve from his mouth or the scratching beard reddening her collarbone.

Their breathing became shallower, and the heat of her sex through the leg of his pants drove him mad. Grabbing the strap of her dress, he yanked it off her shoulder, baring the bra he'd ordered her to wear. He took no time to admire his choice; he tugged the cup down, spilling out her breast for his hungry mouth. Her head tipped back and a low cry escaped her lips as his tongue worked at the nipple between his teeth, rolling it, sucking, drawing it to a tight pearl for his enjoyment. 

His hips bucked wildly against hers and too soon his need was too much for his sanity. Pulling away, he pushed her forward, a sharp gasp escaping her as he bent her over the sink. He shoved the skirt up, revealing her wet entrance and her trembling, chafed thighs. His hands worked fast at the button and zipper of his pants as he leaned forward for one more taste of her before he took her with every bit of his might. 

She gripped at the sink as he slid his tongue up her clit, over her opening and to her ass. Her voice wavered as she called his name, and he straightened, drawing his turgid cock from his pants. He slid it through her juices, his head falling back on a harsh growl as he wet himself fully. Gripping her hip, he angled himself and speared her in one rough thrust, slamming himself to in, fully seating himself as her back arched and a true cry of ecstasy escaped her. 

He took a moment to savor the sudden heat, one hand still holding her hip, the other slipping up her back to encircle her throat. Trembling with barely held restraint, he pulled her into an arch, leaning forward to run kisses up her shoulder to her neck, then pulled his hips back and crashed back into her, setting a brutal, lust-fueled pace, the seed boiling in his balls for release as one of her palms slammed into the mirror before them and he watched the transcendent ecstasy suffuse her face as he fucked her hard over the sink. 

The hand on her hip tightened, pulling her to meet his harsh staccato thrusts, and he grit his teeth against cumming too fast, his hand at her neck slipping to grip her breast, roll and pinch at her nipple while he continued dropping kisses across her reddened, chapped neck between watching her in the mirror. Fuck, she was amazing and she didn't even know how much he adored her. He slowed his pace a bit and pulled her upright a bit more, nipping at her ear. 

He whispered in a tight voice, his dick sliding deliciously through her soaked, tightening folds, “Look at us, baby. Look at how fucking gorgeous you are. I am so fucking lucky.”

Her breaths stuttered and her eyes opened through her haze of pleasure and met his in the mirror. He growled against her ear and she gave one fluttering pulse around his dick. He knew he couldn't lat much longer. The hand at her hip slipped around to strum at her clit and her eyes shut again as she cried out. 

“That's a good girl, baby,” he breathed into her ear, feverishly pressing kisses into her neck as his pace sped once more, his cock harder than he'd ever felt it inside her, “That's my beautiful girl.”

“Seb... Sebastian!” she cried, her legs wobbling and her hips thrusting back wildly to meet his, her peak once more soaring, rocketing through her as he continued his assault upon her neck and his string of hoarsely earnest praise. 

She clenched around him and he tried, he really tried, to ride out the rush of her juices and the tightening of her walls, to watch the act of carnal beauty before him, but all too soon he felt his own orgasm sweep to a climax, and the world was lost to a wild bucking of hips, flashes of light as he threw his head back on a groan and he buried himself to the hilt and spilled a flood of hot cum deep into her, long jerks of thrusts as ropes of seed filled her. 

Slowly his wits returned, and he found himself holding her tightly against his chest, his lips trailing gently now over her neck, feeling the heat there of the burn of his lips and beard. Softly he breathed, savoring the feel of her body against his, the sensation of his cum sliding across his shaft as it slipped out of her, the vision of the smile curling the edges of her lips. Finally, he slipped himself from her, a loss they both hated but knew would be remedied many more times, possibly even that same night. 

He grabbed paper towels from the dispenser and quickly cleaned the mess from them both, then pulled her skirt back down, dropping a light kiss to the base of her spine before righting her and turning her to meet him. She looked up, wonder in her eyes as she draped her arms over his shoulder and he simply held her, looking at the amazing woman that he still couldn't believe was his. 

Gently, he kissed her, then pulled back and did what he had set out to do all damn night. “I love you, baby. I just... I wanted to say that. I love you.”

Her smile turned shy, and she lowered her eyes, and before he knew how to react, she replied, “You better love me, because I would never do... this... with a guy I didn't love.”

She looked back up at him, her shy smile growing slightly bolder, and absolute joy welled within Sebastian. He laughed, picking her up in a tight hug to swing her around. He set her back on her wobbly legs and kissed her deeply, then gave a playful slap to her ass. 

“No you wouldn't. I'm sorry, I know that wasn't really the best place for... well, any of this, but baby girl, you do things to me that I didn't even know were possible.”

She laughed as he opened the door, and she tossed him a saucy smile, tugging the hem of her skirt lower and replying, “There are plenty more things I'd like to do to you. Just maybe not in a bar bathroom.”

As Seb barked a surprised laugh, he watched the woman he loved walk to the dark booth they shared. Sometimes he really couldn't believe how lucky he was.


End file.
